Henry Jekyll
"Nonsense! Dracula would've made a whole meal out of me if you hadn't come to my rescue. I owe you my life." -Henry Jekyll (Van Helsing: The Slayer Episode 1: Bad Blood) Henry Jekyll is a doctor from London. In 2009, he was kidnapped by a vampire named Lestat, forcing him to make a poison for him. Jekyll would later be freed by a member of the Slayers Order named Abraham Van Helsing. He would go on to join the Slayers Order and work with Van Helsing as partners. Together, they would eventually track down and defeat the vampire Count Dracula. Student Henry Jekyll was born in London on May 23rd of 1978. When he as a child, he was fascinated by the concept of science. In primary school, Henry was an exceptional student, excelling in all of his classes compared to the other students. Everyone acknowledged that he was smarter than other students his age. In secondary school, he once excelled in all of his classes and graduated as a valedictorian. In both primary and secondary school, he had one thing in common. He excelled in all of his science classes above every other subject. For college, Henry studied abroad at the University of the Sciences in Pennsylvania. He majored in Medical Sciences and Minored in Pharmaceutical Chemistry. He also studied Chemistry and Biology on the side during his free time. Doctor Jekyll returned to London in the year 2000. Jekyll started working as a doctor at The Royal London Hospital. A year later, he would become an independent doctor, creating his own clinic in the Whitechapel area. There, he began creating new mixtures, remedies, and serums. He provided help to hundreds of people in London and became locally popular. In 2009, his talents were sought out by a vampire named Lestat. Lestat ordered him to create a poison that could kill a man slowly and painfully. Jekyll refused, so Lestat captured him, holding him against his will and threatened his life until he made the poison. Jekyll reluctantly made the poison. In return, Lestat ordered his vampires to take him to Transylvania, where he'd become the next meal to the master of Lestat, Count Dracula. Before even leaving London, Dr. Jekyll would be rescued by the victim of the poison. The victim was a young man named Abraham Van Helsing. In return, Jekyll cured Van Helsing of the poison and swore to serve him however he could. After Van Helsing killed Lestat (earning him the title "The Slayer") and had his first confrontation against Dracula, he and Jekyll went to the hideout of the Slayers Order in Paris, France. The Slayers Order When Jekyll and Van Helsing arrived at the Slayers Order hideout in Paris, Van Helsing endorsed Jekyll to become a new member of the Slayers Order. High Hunter allowed him to join, giving him a rundown of how Van Helsing was tasked with killing the vampire Dracula and ending his Cult of Blood. He would train at the Paris hideout for a year, and become an official member of the Order in 2010. He would use his talents to the benefit of the Slayers Order. On February of 2011, Jekyll was present when Dracula and his right hand man Nosferatu attacked the hideout. He and Van Helsing managed to escape together, later establishing a hideout in New York City. Jekyll would continue working with the Slayer. In 2018, Dr. Jekyll tracked down Dracula to a small suburban home in New York City. Jekyll would provided the Slayer with a mixture of Essence of Garlic and Silver Nitrate, which proved useful to Van Helsing in the final battle against Dracula. On December 27th of 2018, the Slayer finally ended the life of the Count.